


Mate or Die (Furihata chooses mating thank you).

by iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN



Series: AkaFuri Fics for the 4/12 Drought [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaFuri Day, Akashi doesn't know how to deal, Akashi is a dork, I'm Sorry, Its literally 2am, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, is this dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN
Summary: In which Akashi doesn't know what to do with the stranger he accidentally banged, and Furihata doesn't give him the chance to figure it out.





	Mate or Die (Furihata chooses mating thank you).

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late for AkaFuri Day but just take this.
> 
> Edit: I've reached 412 hits! AKAFURI!!!

 

Fuck.

Akashi finds many things, like cursing, distasteful. 

_Fuck._

The few times he does curse are few and far in between.

**_Fuck._ **

However, Akashi, as he gazed at the warm body currently nestled into him, thought that he could make an exception this time. 

**_Fuuuuck_ **

After all, it's not often he wakes shares a nest with a naked and very sexed-up stranger in his nest. 

**_What the Fu-_ **

-Three Days Ago-

Furihata stood stiffly, quivering in his soggy fur boots. The young Hunter stood in the warm cave, dressed in the warm furs from his past conquests, which grew damper as the heat of the large fire before him melted away the frigid snow coating him. He stood with his back to the cave entrance, feeling the chill of the snowstorm brushing against him, screaming at him for daring to leave his warm home in pursuit of something that seems so pointless this very moment. Yet, all he could focus on were the predatory, heterochromatic eyes looked into his.

Furihata Kouki new that he should have stayed home. However, the young Hunter had wanted to get a find some last minute creatures to skin and make new clothes out of. Although he knew Seirin was stocked full of supplies for the winter, one could never be to careful. And he was surely paying the price for his mindset. He imagined Kuroko's mocking voice saying “I told you so” over and over in his head. And if we wasn't so terrified, he'd come up with some snarky response to fake Kuroko"s voice. 

Unfortunately for him, he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. The growling dragon Fae demanded his full attention. 

The man (...being?) before him stood tall in his nest made of other large animal Furihata would not dare battle. The large fire behind him cast shadows on the mans front, but Furihata could clearly make out the indent of large wings folded behind his back. His pale skin was bathed in the glow of the large fire behind him, reflecting off of the small patches of red scales that littered over his body. His striking red hair shone like a crown on his head, and his eyes. One the color of gold, and the other of fresh blood, held Furihata steadfast in his trap. (Literally a trap. He blocked off the cave entrance as soon as Furi ran in). 

Furihata watched in horror as the Dragon Fae lifted Furihata's catch, a small rabbit, in his hand, and without breaking eye contact, opened his mouth and tore into the poor creature, finishing him off in two bites. Furihata shivered as he watched the Fae's large tongue dart out to lick the blood off his lips and large pointed teeth. 

The Fae purred, eyes still locked on Furihata, and Furihata nearly pissed himself when the Fae took a step towards him. 

'He's gonna eat me!' Furihata thought as he backed away. The Feral Fae apporached him fast, clawed hands reaching for the hunter. 

Furihata gasped when his foot caught on something and he fell back on to the massive furs the Fae had around the cave. Then the Fae was upon him. The feral Dragon Fae's eyes turned to slits and he gazed hungrily at the human hunter trapped beneath him. 

Furihata closed his eyes, praying that the Far made his death quick and painless....Then flinched he felt something hard press against his thigh. He heard the Fae whine above him and slowly opened his eyes. 

"Oh." Furihata uttered, gazing into the horny Fae's eyes as the pressure on his thigh rose. ' Shit is he- oh no he is?' Furihata thought. 

''How do I get out of this?!' Furihata panicked, not sure he wants the Fae's anatomy anywhere near his own. He gasped when the Fae lowered his head until his nose brushed against Furihata's, and Furi smelled the fresh rabbits blood as he breathed out. The Fae whined again, raising a hand to out Furihata's head, lightly  running his claws up and down the side of Furihata's face. 

'He wants me. Like, not in the edible way. Oh God he wants me.' Furihata thought. He assessed his situation. He knew he could not overpower the Fae: he was cold and hungry and the Dragon Fae was probably a lot stronger in his rut, so he was definitely outmatched. He could try to fight and risk getting slaughtered by the angry Fae, and Furihata would very much not like to die thank you. So all that left was...er. Ehem.

Furihata slowly lifted his hand and ran his hands through the Fae's hair. Slowly, gently, he tugged the head down until it was nestled in his neck and tried not to shiver when the Fae's purrs grew louder. He felt the Fae nuzzle into him, nosing at one spot on Furi's neck, probably searching for the scent gland he did not have. All the while Furihata kept running his hand through the fiiery red locks. 

''Am I really doing this?' Furihata thought, gasping when he left the Fae press into him, not quite crushing him into the furs below him, but effectively trapping him under his larger body. Furihata breathed in deep when he felt the Fae's clothed arousal press harder against his thigh. The Fae growled into his neck, lifting his hips and pressing down on Furihata"s groin, eliciting a moan from the hunter. The Fae continued to grind his hips into the trapped man, and suddenly Furihata's fur pants were much too tight. 

'Shit I guess I am.' He thought before the Fae lifted his head and crushed their lips together.

''Holy shit' Was Furi's last thought before he was was lost in the pleasures and pains of mating a Feral Alpha (And he died a little inside when the Fae torn his clothes to shreds). 

-Present- 

Akashi slowly untangled himself from the stranger's surprisingly strong grip, and turned over, propping himself on one elbow. He reached a hand over to the stranger's face, paused, and redirected the hand to rest on the other side of the sleeping man's head. 

"Who is this man? He smells human. How did he get here? I was sure I sealed the cave entrance when I made my nest. Why did- How- He smells like  ** _mine.'_** The Emperor's head spun as he freaked. 

He stared down at the human, his mate. He ran his eyes over the the man's body, assessing all of the skin not covered by the his blanket. He noted all of the claw marks, bruises, and bites that littered his skin, no doubt Akashi's doing, before lifting his gaze back to his mate's peaceful face. He noted the light freckles dusting his cheeks, the long dark eyelashes, and the swollen lips that released breath after breath into Akashi's face. 

Akashi breathed in deep, and let out a long breath from his nose. It blew into his mate's face, and he watched as the man's nose wrinkled slightly. The unnamed human sturred, groaned, and lifted a hand to Akashi's head. 

"Is it that time already?" He slurred, yawning. Akashi froze, his heart beat like a marching band in his ears, as he listened to the sweet voice of his mate. "Can I at least eat before you fuck me again?" 

'Food? You want Food?' Akashi thought, not moving as the man's hand caressed his head, running through his hair before tugging on his locks and bringing him down for a kiss.

"I'm hungry" His human told him after breaking their kiss. And suddenly Akashi was overcome with the urge to  _provide._ Before he even realized it, he was running out if the cave in search for a rabbit- no, a deer- no, a moose- for his mate to feast on. 

Meanwhile, Furihata opened his eyes and looked around. He slowly sat up, hissing st the persistent stinging in his lower back and remembering that his human body was not meant for nearly three days of non-stop sex. His jumbled mind noticed that the Fae left without protest, so he hoped it meant that the Fae's rut was ending soon. 

Furihata shivered as a breeze of frigid winter air washed over his naked body, forcing him awake. The younger man groaned as he shivered. 

'Damn draft,' The hunter thought pitifully, ''Why is that cave mouth so fucking big? Stupid Fae must have broke the enclosure.' Furihata thought as he laid down again and snuggled into the Alpha's nest. 

The next shot up. 

"The cave is open!" Furihata nearly screamed. Sure enough, the cave entrance had a large opening, more than enough space for Furihata to slip through and run back to his territory. And since this was the first time his mate had left him alone, there was no better time. 

Furihata stood up, wobbled on his feet, and righted himself. He grabbed his bag, his weapon, and his boots. He cast a pitiful glance at the shredded clothes, before he tossing the rags on. They would not offer much protection from the cold. 

Furihata heard feint shuffling outside of the cave, and he shuddered. He decided that pneumonia would be a more merciful death, so he turned and booked it right out of the cave.

When Akashi entered the cave some time later, a large and very dead moose in his arms, he saw the lack of human mate perched on his furs and let out a roar. 

Furihata, shivering in his rags, heard the distant roar and ran like hell. This was for sure, the most terrifying one (*ehem* three)- night- stand he"s ever had. 

**Author's Note:**

> -6 months Later-
> 
> Furihata froze as he stared into the Dragon Fae- Akashi "The Emperor" Seijuurou's eyes, and died a little more inside. Of course. OF COURSE THE FAE HE FUCKED HAD TO BE THE FEARSOME LEADER OF THE MOST POWERFUL FORMER ALLIANCE IN ALL OF THE SEVEN TERRITORIES. Fuck he was going to die. He fucked The Emperor and now he was going to deal. Goodbye cruel world. 
> 
> Before he succumbed deeper to his panic, however, Akashi lifted up his hand and displayed the heavenly smelling meal he held. 
> 
> "I have food." That velvety voice informed Furihata a bit awkwardly. 
> 
> "Um. Yes." Furihata stuttered. 
> 
> "You were hungry. Take my food." He commanded. 
> 
> "No thank you." Furihata forced out, and flinching when the Emperor's eyes narrowed.
> 
> Furihata stood in confusion as the Emperor turned swiftly and disappeared. Akashi thought would have to find a new way to seduce the human. Then he mentally berrated himself. He forgot to ask the human's name.


End file.
